


Luv me! No one else!

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boy’s Love, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot. Written back in 2009/2010. Still posted on ff.net website. Read to find out. First of yaoi love for Sasuke and Naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 13





	Luv me! No one else!

Luv Me! No one Else!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto, or its characters. Just this fan fiction, enjoy minna.

Sasuke and Naruto are in love with each other – it was blatantly obvious to everyone but _them_. So their friends decided to do something about it and hook them up in a party.

"Naruto, did you know that Neji is throwing a party?" dog boy Kiba asked.

Naruto slammed his locker as he watched Sasuke and Gaara nuzzling each other. "No, I haven't heard. Why ask?"

"I want you to come with me to the party."

"I don't want to go!"

"It'll be fun instead of sulking around your house."

Naruto was convinced with that fact, so he agreed to accompany Kiba to the party.

"Sasuke, have you heard of your friend's party?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I did. But I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"The idiot I'm in love with isn't going."

"If I told you he was going, would you come with me?" the sand boy asked.

"Of course I'll go."

"Well, Hyuuga Neji's party is this Saturday."

Sasuke nodded his head, getting his books and stuffing them inside his backpack. Classes flew by and, thus, the weekend began.

~Neji Hyuuga's Party~

A lot of people were dancing, eating, laughing, and enjoying themselves during the party. Yet Naruto was eating ramen and drinking milk as per usual. Kiba asked him to join him in a dance and he agreed nonchalantly.

"We're here Sasuke," the red haired sand boy pointed out as he and Sasuke walked through the threshold.

"This better not be a boring party."

"Just don't think of it that way."

"I…won't," Sasuke trailed off as he noticed Naruto and Kiba dancing sexily and sensually.

"Naruto seems to enjoy himself," Gaara remarked.

"Come on, Gaara, let's dance too," Sasuke said as he took hold of the sand boy.

It was Naruto's turn to see the guy he loves shaking his ass sexily onto Gaara's groin. (:p) (E/N: lols, love this part~! X3)

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the blond gritted his teeth as the twisted feeling of jealousy pitted itself in his stomach. "It's time for me to leave," he mumbled hastily.

"What? Why?" Kiba asked curiously.

"This party is boring now."

"Wait, don't go!" the dog boy called and ran after Naruto as the blond left the party scene.

"What do you want?" Naruto sighed and turned around, only to have Kiba's lips settle against his own.

"I'm going to see what's wrong with that idiot," Sasuke said and made his way toward the exit.

Gaara followed behind before spotting the lip locked duo. "It seems to me that your idiot is kind of busy with his tongue."

Naruto pushed Kiba away after the fierce kiss. Dog loving boy Kiba pointed somewhere in which Naruto's gaze followed. He gasped upon seeing Sasuke upset and walking away.

"Wait, Sasuke!"

"I didn't know you and Kiba were going out…" the ravenette uttered moodily.

"What about you and Gaara?" the blonde accused.

"I'm not going out with him!" Sasuke scoffed, pinning Naruto against a tree.

"What are you going to—?" the blonde didn't get to finish what he was about to say because Sasuke passionately kissed him.

"I was jealous of Kiba," Sasuke whispered huskily when they parted.

"I was also jealous of your relationship with Gaara," Naruto admitted in a soft, shocked voice.

They blushed as the confessions were coming out. Kiba and Gaara were watching from far away holding hands secretly.

From that day on, Naruto and Sasuke was a couple. As well as Kiba and Gaara, who had yet to reveal the relationships to the others.

**The End**

Please leave positive or negative feedbacks. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.

Laters :3 


End file.
